1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a semiconductor laser device and a method of producing an optical directional coupler.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Non-Patent Document 1 (M. W. DeVre et al., “Characterization of GaAs/AlGaAs non-selective ICP etch process for VCSELs applications,” Plasma-Therm, Technical Papers) describes a vertical cavity surface-emitting laser (VCSEL), which is one of semiconductor laser devices. Non-Patent Document 1 describes a method for etching a stacked semiconductor layer including an active layer using a photoresist and a chlorine-based gas.